When Arguments Reign
by BluePhoenixRising15
Summary: Pretty much a series of fun arguments with the space family. Sorry, Space Dad... But I really can't help it. You get no sleep tonight. I still suck at summaries, WHY? I was so good at it in fifth grade! Previously: The Revelation. FAMILY FEELS ONLY
1. Lionesses

**So, I was thinking... The Lions of Voltron... Are they boys or girls? Pidge and Lance call their lions girls, but some other stories I've read have called them boys. After thinking about it for a moment, I realized that they _are_ actually girls. Then I thought about how funny the paladin's reactions would be to this revelation. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another day after training. Pidge and the others were lounging on the couches, thinking quietly to themselves. Pidge was thinking about an issue that had come up before, a couple days ago. Lance and Keith had (of course) gotten into an argument about whether the Lions were boys or girls. After dwelling on this, Pidge reached her conclusion.

She smiled to herself and decided to share her conclusion with her teammates.

"Hey, guys! Guess what?" she called excitedly.

Shiro glanced at her. "What?"

"Our lions are all girls!" This was met by absolute silence.

"Ummm... what?" Hunk asked slowly.

Pidge repeated herself slowly. "Our lions are all girls."

"Uh, okay... Why?"

"Because male lions have manes! Ours don't, so they're girls!"

Keith looked like he was about to puke. "So... you mean Lance was actually right?..."

Lance looked offended. "Hey, Mullet! I'm always right!"

Pidge smirked. "That's debatable."

"Hey!"

Lance and Keith started arguing about who was right the most, and poor Hunk got caught in the middle, trying to separate them.

"All right, all right... Calm down." Shiro sighed and looked at Pidge. "Thank you, Pidge. It was so quiet, too." Pidge grinned evilly.

"The truth is out!" she cackled. "The truth is _out!_ "

* * *

 **I don't know about you, but I was trying not to explode just by writing it! I just love writing things like this... I hope you enjoyed, please review!**

 **Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me and I'll try to create more fun stuff!**


	2. Shiro's Pain (as Space Dad)

**Soooo... sequel! Ish? Maybe? :) (Yea I'm nuts... sorry. I have no control)**

* * *

All of the paladins, minus Shiro, stampeded into the main control room.

"ALLURA!" Lance bellowed. "CORAAAAAAN! WEEE HAVE A QUEEESTIOOOONNNN FOR YOUUUUUUU!"

Allura and Coran jumped sky high. "U-um, yes, paladins?" Coran asked warily.

"Move it, butthead," Pidge grumbled, shoving him aside. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat imperiously. "So, I have this theory that all of the lions are female. Is that true?"

The two Alteans glanced at each other, startled. "Well," Allura started slowly. They all leaned in eagerly. "I... never really considered that question. They're mechanical beings, they don't really have a gender."

The paladins groaned as one.

"All right, fine." Hunk grumbled. His face brightened. "Quick question, do lions on Altea have manes if they're male?"

"Errr..." Royal advisor and princess glanced at each other. "Well, yes..."

"Then it's settled!" Hunk beamed at them all. But Keith still looked unsatisfied. Of course, since he thought his lion was a boy.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he protested. "Hunk's lion looks like a boy! So does Shiro's!"

Coran looked thoughtful. "Well, King Alfor didn't want to waste any of the ore for the lions... I suppose some of the Lions _do_ look more masculine, though..."

Just then, Shiro walked in, rubbing his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep." he grumbled. "You guys are _sooo_ loud... What're you even talking about?"

All at once, he was crowded in on all sides, paladins and Alteans shouting at him and arguing loudly.

 _Today of all days to be conked out like this..._ he thought. He spread his arms out to the side, sweeping everyone out of his immediate vicinity. "Okay! I still don't understand what's going on here! What are we arguing about?"

Keith fixed him with a strange look. "Whether or not the Lions are girls or boys. Wasn't that obvious?"

Shiro sighed. "No." he deadpanned. "I think it's pretty obvious that some are girls and some are boys. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"But Shiroooo," whined Pidge. "It's so much fuuuun to argue about shtuff!" Well. In response to that... well, Shiro had no response.

Hunk and Lance started sniggering. Then all at once, they burst out into full-on laughter. "Shiro..." Lance wheezed. "Your... face..." He collapsed onto the floor in helpless laughter.

Shiro threw his hands up in the air. "I have nothing left to say. 'Bye, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

* * *

 **Hahaha, poor Shiro... I'm really sorry**

 **Please tell me if I should continue this, and I'll definitely find more stuff. If I do... Shiro, PREPARE TO DIE!**

 **(Just kidding :))**


	3. Food Fight!

**First of all, thanks to Resa's pizza for the idea for this part. It's a great idea! Sorry about not getting back to you about it, for the life of me, I just can _not_ figure out the messaging thing. Somebody help me, _pleaaasee!_ ;-;**

 **And we're currently dogsitting, and the dog loves me too much. Meaning she sits on everything, my books, bed, lap... anything that takes my attention away from her. Mainly, my computer. Sorry. And when I _do_ get my computer, it sometimes does this weird thing where it logs me out and deletes all my work up until the previous save point. Very annoying. Trying to fix it. Please bear with me.**

 **Also, this argument can only go on for so long, so expect (in no particular order):**

 **1) Pillow Fights**

 **2) Food Fights**

 **3) Fun With Air Vents**

 **4) Screaming Space Uncle**

 **5) Excetra**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Shiro had finally gotten some sleep. After being woken up _several_ times by warring paladins and screaming Space Uncle. Yeah. It's fun.

"SHIIIIIRRROOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEE!" He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. One of the disadvantages of living in space... absolutely _no_ sleep schedule. Literally. At all.

He walked to the door, expecting something truly horrific when he walked out. Like a wall of impenetrable pillows. Or food goo splattered on every possible surface. What he saw completely threw him off.

A completely clean, spotless corridor, no feathers or goo or wrestling paladins.

"WAHAAAAAAGH!"

Oh... that's why. Strolling down the hall, he entered the kitchen, only to receive a face-full of green food goo. He spluttered and wiped it off as fast as he could. Some dripped into his mouth, and he gagged. It was the disgusting nutrient type, the one that tasted like dirt mixed with acid.

"Well," he said dryly. "at least you guys are wasting the bad stuff."

Pidge turned around, goop clogged in her hair and clothes. "Aww, I knew you'd approve Space Dad!"

Shiro spluttered. "B-b-but, ah, h-hey, I'm only twenty-five! You're fifteen!"

Lance snorted. "Aww, lookit, he's so ooolllddd."

"I'm not-!" he sighed. "I give up."

"You really should, Shiro," Keith said, lounging against the wall.

"Hey," he said, pointing a finger. " _You're_ only six years younger than me. Shut up. And just _what_ were you arguing about that was _so_ important that it would interrupt my sleep?"

"Take a wild guess."

Shiro groaned, slapping his forehead. "You guys are _still_ arguing about that? Didn't we reach an agreement?"

"Nooooo, you yelled something about all of us being right and walked away. That doesn't count!" Hunk whined.

Sighing, Shiro leaned against the wall. "You're not going to stop anytime soon, are you?"

"Not until we get a definitive answer," Pidge declared firmly.

"Ya knoooooowwww," Lance drawled, sitting on the counter "We could just _ask_ them."

Absolute silence reigned over the room. "Um," Hunk started nervously, "what?"

" _Ask_ them. Ya know, they _are_ sentient. Um. I think. Partly." He squinted up at the ceiling. "Yep." He flopped backward off the counter so he was headfirst to the floor, hands and arms supporting him.

"You know..." Shiro said slowly, "That's... actually a legitimate option." He looked around the messy kitchen. "If we try this, will you guys finally drop the argument?" Heads nodded enthusiastically. "Well, okay then. We'll try to figure something out. I'm going to ask Allura and Coran for advice, while _you_ guys clean up the kitchen."

Leaving the kitchen, he peeked back into the room. All the paladins were cheerfully wiping food goo off the surfaces of the kitchen, chatting and laughing. As he watched, Lance did an impromptu cartwheel, rags and towels flying everywhere. The other paladins shrieked in delight and horror and were playfully swatting each other. Shiro turned, satisfied, and strolled off to find the two Alteans

* * *

 **Happy New Year! Everyone welcome in 2018 (I'm late, but whateves.)**

 **New ideas are always welcome!**

 **Again, thank you to Risa's pizza for the awesome idea**

 **I think I forgot something... Oh yeah, I'm also working on another story, so the updates will be a bit sporadic. Or, more sporadic than usual?... Eh.**

 **C ya'll, have a fun year, happy birthday to someone!**


	4. Revelation

**Heeey, I _think_ this is the last part of the whole lion vs. lionesses thing. _Yaaaay, fireworks, party horns._ But seriously. I'M ALIVE PEOPLE AAAHHHHH**

 **Sorry for the unusually long wait. I'm a professional procrastinator over here. FREEZING COLD HANDS CAN'T TYPE AAAHHHHHHHH**

 **New ideas/criticism always cool.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Presenting the idea they had to the Alteans actually went over pretty well, all things considered. Hunk smiled to himself, thinking privately that they probably just wanted to end the whole thing as soon as they could.

They were sitting in a circle, much like the one from the mind training exercise. Except they were outside. And surrounded by their Lions. But otherwise, yeah. Exactly the same. They were even wearing the same headgear stuff.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Allura commanded. "Just like last time."

Hunk obliged.

" _Now, reach for your lion's consciousness. Then find your teammates. It should work."_

 _Should..._ he thought to himself wryly. Honestly, there wasn't any danger though. But the last time Allura had said _should_... Oh yeah, that was the time she'd set the Castle's defenses on them. Right. No worries then. Nope. Nooope. No.

 _"Okay, are you all reaching out?"_

Oops. Hunk shook himself, reaching out to the familiar energy of his teammates, all tinged a light reddish color, the pale shade meaning they were excited, not angry. Except for Keith. Yep. He's... always red. Haha.

Together, they melded with one another, twisting and racing towards the towering presence of their Lions. Red, Black, Blue, Green, and Yellow, standing in a circle, regal and imposing.

"Uhh..." Shiro cleared his throat. "Sooo..."

Black purred at him. _"I know paladin. We've been waiting for a while now."_

Lance looked hopeful. "So you have the answer?"

Blue's head tilted towards them. _"We do."_

Hunk leaned forwards, his astral body floating up a bit. "So!?"

Yellow bent down and nudged him. _"You are unusually excited about this, paladin."_

Green settled. _"We don't have 'genders' as you would think."_ Hunk's protests were mixed with his team.

Red's head tossed. _"Settle down, paladins! You don't let us finish."_

Keith smirked. "Wow, Red. _You're_ telling someone to settle down."

Lance elbowed him. "Yeah, look who's talking mullet." Hunk stepped in between them before a full-on fight could start.

Black purred. _"We don't have 'genders' as you do, quite obviously. However, judging by your standards and..."_ pausing, glanced at Red, who harrumphed. _"several arguments, we have determined that Blue is female, Yellow is male, Red is male, Green is female, and I am female."_ Black shook her great head and said with a purr, _"Please do stop arguing about it, we_ are _bonded. And,"_ she said with an exasperated tone, _"we have_ quite _enough arguments in this pride already."_

Red tossed his head obstinately. Green's tail snaked over and lightly whipped against his metal flank. Yellow moved with a resigned sigh and sat between the quarreling lions.

Shiro's lips twitched in an amused smile. "I see what you mean."

* * *

 **Soooo... I, uh, guess I'm taking requests now? I really don't know where I'm going with this...**

 **Again, sorry for the... I don't know. 3 month wait? I'll try to not do _that_ again... .-.**


End file.
